1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spa accessories in general, and in particular to a buoyant time and temperature device for use in spas wherein the device also includes an FM receiver that is connected in a wireless fashion to a nearby FM transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,361; 4,503,563; 5,152,610; and 5,169,236; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse buoyant spa accessory devices which serve multiple functions, such as an illumination source, a timing mechanism, a temperature recorder, a radio, etc.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, none of the aforementioned patented constructions combine an FM receiver with a buoyant diverse art device wherein the FM receiver is connected in a wireless fashion to a nearby FM transmitter to produce a stereo effect to a user sitting in a spa, hot tub or Jacuzzi.
As anyone who has even the most basic understanding of electronics is aware, electrical devices in general, should never be placed in close proximity to a body of water in which a person has any portion of their anatomy submerged. Unfortunately, with human nature being what it is, many people exhibit behavior which flirts with disaster in their quest for personal satisfaction by placing audio and audio-visual electronic devices in close proximity to hot tubs, spas and the like so that they may be entertained while relaxing therein.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of floating spa accessory that will not only provide the user with desirable information while relaxing in the spa, such as the actual time, temperature and a preselected duration of time that they should remain in this heated environment, but also with a means of listening to music in a safe stereophonic wireless fashion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.